


Did This For You Two

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Comfort, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Shorter does something so his lovers will forever be safe.Kinktober 2019 Day 30: Temperature Play
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Did This For You Two

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

"You're sure you want to do this?" 

"Definitely sure." 

"But-" 

"Shorter, if you say one more damn thing, I'll shoot you." 

Shorter closes his mouth with a snap and sighs. "Fine. But you owe me so much, Yut Lung!" 

The Chinese man waves his hand dismissively. "I know, I know. Name your price and you can have it, no objections." 

He gets a look in his eyes. "Anything?" 

" _ Anything _ ." 

"When we're done, I'll tell you." 

"Sounds fair. Now, come on, let's go. I want to do this now." 

**********

"Ash, do you think Shorter will be okay in there? Yut Lung sounded pretty mad." Eiji stares up at the building that their boyfriend disappeared into apprehensively. 

Ash sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a strange feeling going through him. "I'm not sure, Eiji. You know Shorter, he's strong. However, Yut Lung is a manipulative little bitch. He'll do anything to get what he wants." He runs a hand down Eiji's back soothingly. "C'mon, let's go pick up some treats Shorter likes. He'll most likely need them." 

"Okay." 

**********

Shorter sighs and stares down at Yut Lung who lies naked on his bed. He beckons Shorter forward with a sultry smile. "Come on, join me." 

Shorter runs a hand through his hair and steps forward so he's standing right at the edge of the bed. "If you want this to work, you need to be quiet." 

"Right, right. You can't get it up unless you're with your precious boyfriends." Yut Lung sneers at him before closing his mouth and staring at the ceiling. 

Sighing again, Shorter pulls off his shirt before reaching over and grabbing one of the candles laying beside the bed. He lights it and sets it in the candle stand on the nightstand. Then, he grabs an ice cube and starts rubbing it around Yut Lung's nipples.

His back arches off the bed as a gasp is ripped from his lips. His cock begins to harden and his nipples pebble. 

Once the ice cube has melted, Shorter grabs the candle and tilts it so a drop of wax drips down onto Yut Lung’s nipples.

Yut Lung cries out as the hot wax hits his freezing nipples. “More! Please!” He whines, his hips humping the air.

“Be quiet!” Shorter barks, gritting his teeth as he puts the candle down and grabs another ice cube. Reaching down, he shoves it into Yut Lung’s hole, watching the pucker spasm from the sudden cold. He quickly unbuttons his pants and lubes up his cock before shoving another ice cube in Yut Lung’s ass. 

At this point, Yut Lung is sobbing from the overstimulation of temperature.

Shorter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, picturing his boyfriends in his head and mentally apologizing to them.  _ I’m doing this for you guys; you’ll forgive me. I know you will. I’m so sorry! _ He shoves into Yut Lung, hissing at the sudden cold.

Yut Lung screams, Shorter’s hot cock contrasting the cold of the ice cubes and shocking his nerves.

Shorter gives out short, hard thrusts, wrapping his hand around Yut Lung’s cock to speed up the process. He’s glad that, when he rubs a certain spot on the underside of Yut Lung’s cock, the man cums. He quickly pulls out and wipes himself off before buckling his pants up. He throws his shirt and jacket back on and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Wow, that was good,” Yut Lung huffs, chuckling lightly.

“Here’s my price for this. I want you to leave Ash, Eiji, and I alone from now on. You are never to contact us, kidnap us, do anything to us. That includes things Dino tells you to do. In fact, it would do you good to cut ties with Dino. He’s going down soon anyways.”

“Ah.” Yut Lung settles back against the bed and chuckles bitterly. “Ah, somehow I knew that’d come up. Fine. I did say you could name your price and I would do anything. You have my word.”

“Good. Because if you go back on that word, I’ll kill you.” Adjusting his sunglasses, Shorter spins around and marches out of the room, leaving Yut Lung sprawled out on his bed.

“I did say anything...didn’t I?”

**********

“Ash, look! It’s Shorter!” Eiji jumps up and down when he sees Shorter exit the building.

Ash glances over and frowns. “Eiji, don’t pester him about what went on. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”  _ I know that look; it’s the same look I got whenever I was forced to have sex with someone… _ “Let’s give him these treats and then walk home.”

Eiji sobers up. “Sure.”  _ Shorter, I hope you’re alright. _

“Hey, guys.” Shorter smiles thinly at his boyfriends as they walk up to him.

“Hi, Shorter! Look, we got you these!” Eiji practically shoves the treats in Shorter’s face.

He chuckles. “Thanks, you two. Let’s go home.”

“Kay!” Eiji grabs Shorter’s hand and Ash’s hand before beginning to babble on about something they could do later.

Ash and Shorter look at each other over Eiji’s head, having a silent conversation. The blond gives him a small smile, telling him that it’s alright and that Shorter’s forgiven.

_ Ah, I really have the best boyfriends... _


End file.
